


Be My Valentine

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a giant dork, and Danny doesn't know why he puts up with that. Oh, maybe he does, a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's Day Story Tree here: [Story Tree on DW](http://waldo.dreamwidth.org/1171454.html)

"Happy now?" Danny asked as he walked -- squelched and limped -- back towards the car.

Steve tried to look put upon, but it clearly wasn't working very well. "You say that like you think I do this on purpose."

Danny stopped and stared at him, and for a moment he was completely unable to even form thoughts to respond to that statement. Hands waving, it took another moment to get the first two words out. "Excuse me?" Another gesture towards the hillside they'd just slid down, the one which was responsible for the ruined slacks and twisted ankle and the dignity Danny had left splattered all over the ground, and he couldn't believe the other man's sheer... _McGarrettness._ "Are you seriously trying to imply that you didn't intentionally and of your own free will leap out of my car and start running up this very same hill in pursuit of a piece of paper?"

Steve looked stubborn, and Danny could see him trying to actually say 'no.' Danny folded his arms and waited. Finally Steve said, "It was an important piece of paper."

"Which you refuse to let me look at."

Steve looked even more stubborn, then nodded.

Danny held out his hand. Steve glared, determined and scary eyes and defensive posture and Danny just waited. After a moment, Steve pulled the paper out of the pocket he'd crammed it into when Danny had tried to look at it after Steve had finally pinned it to a tree. Danny took the paper, being careful not to smudge it with more mud or anything, just in case it _was_ important. He looked down, and blinked.

He blinked again. The hand was one he recognised immediately; the artistic style one he'd seen almost every day of his life for nine years. There was a picture of two figures, drawn standing together beside a dolphin -- and Danny looked again and no, he had no idea why there was a dolphin, but he was a father so, whatever, it was awesome. Underneath was written, "Love you Steve." And Grace had signed it in dark purple crayon.

Danny looked up at Steve, who was fidgeting and trying not to act embarrassed. Danny grinned. "You would have caught hell for losing this, you realise?"

"I know! That's why--" Steve stopped and looked caught between guilt and a sort of nonchalant innocence.

"Which is also why you put it away safely, like on your fridge, instead of pulling it out while I'm driving us down a highway with the windows open." He couldn't stop grinning, because they'd only told Grace a month before, and she'd been happy for them, but Danny hadn't been completely certain how much she'd really understood about what they'd stammered through telling her.

Clearly she'd got the idea.

"I know. I'm going to," Steve said, and he gave a little shrug. "But it's...you know." He looked at Danny, and there was all the soft, goofy love that Danny was growing ever so used to, and loving every second of. "It's my first. I just wanted to look at it."

"You are a complete and utter dork, McGarrett, I am telling you now and I do not know how it is I lost my head long enough to ever think that was attractive in a man. C'mere." He waved Steve forward, then grabbed onto his shirt right in the spot he'd privately designated as the 'Danny-handle' and pulled Steve down where he could reach him and give him a kiss.

"You think I'm amazing," Steve said, smug and smirking, and Danny just folded up the Valentine and put it away in his own pocket. Steve raised an eyebrow. "That's mine."

"And now it's safe."

Steve smiled, then slipped his hand into Danny's pocket and felt around. Danny very manfully did not make any noises as Steve's fingers searched for the very obvious piece of paper before he pulled it out and placed it into his shirt pocket, still smiling very smugly.

"It's a good thing for you we're on our way home," Danny told him. "Otherwise I'd have to arrest you in ten minutes for indecent exposure."


End file.
